


Five

by fearlessly



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [5]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, D/s, Dildos, Dom Kurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt sat on the couch. His posture was casual and relaxed but inside he was anything but. All his attention was on his sub. Every cell in his body was screaming in adoration, pride, and lust..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496859) by [ItsTheatrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical)



It was day five.

It had been five days since the last of Blaine’s exams which concluded his first year of med-school. It had been five days since he last had an orgasm. Normally five days wouldn’t be too long a time to wait, but it hadn’t been a normal five days. Kurt had made sure of that. The last five days had been excruciating yet euphoric for Blaine. Kurt had found emotions in him that neither of them knew were there. He had been bound, gagged, paddled, spanked, teased, and fucked – all while not allowed his release. Blaine’s balls were heavy, full, and in a constant state of ache.

Like the four days prior, Blaine found himself again on the very edge. His head was so fuzzy with lust that he couldn’t quite remember how he had gotten to this moment, but Kurt could. Kurt sat on the couch. His posture was casual and relaxed but inside he was anything but. All his attention was on his sub. Every cell in his body was screaming in adoration, pride, and lust as he watched Blaine bounce. He loved how Blaine bounced. It was almost as delicious as his babbling. And Blaine was definitely babbling.

Kurt adjusted himself in the loose sweatpants he was wearing – and although loose, the bulge in them was evident. He grinned to himself as he saw that Blaine paused with wide saucer eyes. Kurt had set up one of _those_ movies for him to watch. It was the fifth movie this week – each one had been a different scene and each one had been incredibly arousing, as if Blaine needed help to get aroused.

The particular scene currently on the screen was of a Dom and his sub. The sub was on his stomach over a low sawhorse-style bench. His thighs and arms were bound to each leg, holding him in place. He was blindfolded and gagged with his cock and ass hung over one end - easy access for the Dom. Easy access for all the toys and fingers and cocks he had inserted into the sub. Blaine was mesmerized. His hazel eyes wide as he moved shallowly on the dildo which Kurt had suctioned to the floor.

With his wrists bound behind his back, Blaine remembered Kurt’s instructions, _watch the movie, fuck yourself, don’t cum_. Ordinarily, those words were simple enough to carry out but those demands now on the fifth day were almost impossible to obey. Blaine had to manage the rhythm, the angle, the friction because the video was so hot that he had been impaling himself on the dildo - yet if he continued at that pace he would surely spill. So that brought him here to this moment. He was moving very softly, trying to catch his breath as the sub on the screen cried and panted through his gag with each penetrative thrust he was receiving.

“Faster, my sweet whore.” Kurt’s voice startled him out of his lust-induced daze.

“I-I can’t. I’m so close.” Blaine whined.

“I have faith in you, pet. You can. And you will.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and took in a breath. He willed himself to hold it in then began to bounce faster and deeper. His knees dug into the blanket Kurt had laid down for them, his cock bounced and spasmed with each movement, his ass was on fire from the week of abuse it had taken, and his body trembled in intense need. It had been five days. Five days of work and play and denial.

Kurt had promised him that on the seventh day he would be rewarded with release, but Blaine honestly didn’t know if he could make it that long – not with the constant toying from Kurt, not in the state he was in. He let out a deep and long guttural groan. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes – he didn’t want to disappoint his Dom. He didn’t want to disobey Kurt. He didn’t want to have to use his safe word…

“Stop,” Kurt instructed.

Blaine opened his eyes and stopped. “S-sir,” he whimpered and drew in a few sharp breaths.

Kurt was up and shutting off the laptop and placing it to the side. He knelt in front of his trembling and panting sub and placed a palm on his cheek. “That’s enough. You’ve had enough.” Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine’s mouth before he moved around to unbind his wrists, rubbing and kissing them delicately. “Come, pet.” He helped Blaine off of the dildo gently and to stand. Blaine’s legs wobbled, his breath was still raged and his eyes were still urgent. “Are you okay, baby?” Kurt asked as he helped him move to the couch.

“I-I… God, I need to cum.” His gaze lowered as he knew what the answer would be. He had two days left to go.

Kurt sat them both down on the couch and snuggled Blaine in. He needed to calm him down. “Sweetheart, I am so proud of you. You have been amazing this past week. I have been constantly teasing you, toying with you, torturing you and pushing you to your limits. You have taken everything perfectly. You have watched every video I’ve chosen – even the one you weren’t comfortable with. This is how we learn. This is how we grow. I love you so much,” he said as his hand rubbed Blaine’s arm, soothing him.

Blaine nuzzled his face to Kurt’s chest – his favourite place to be. He listened as Kurt’s voice lulled him out of the lust-frenzy he had been in. Instead his heart fluttered and his soul beamed with love. “I love you too, Sir. And this week has been extraordinary. Excruciating at times but extraordinary,” he grinned. “Thank you, Love. Thank you for everything.”

“You have been perfect, my prince.” Kurt lifted Blaine’s face to meet his gaze with one finger under his chin. His sea-foam coloured irises burned into Blaine’s honey-laced hazels. “Which is one of the reasons I’m going to reward you.”

Blaine smiled. “One of the reasons? What’s the other reason?”

“Your grades.” Kurt replied seriously. Blaine had given him the good news that morning. He had received back his grades from his first year exams. They were more than good enough for Blaine to remain on the Dean’s List. Kurt was so proud of him that he had made up his mind right then and there that Blaine would be allowed his release today – two days early. Of course, he didn’t tell Blaine that – what would be the fun in that?

“What’s the reward?” Blaine asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough, pet. Now, crawl to the bedroom and lay on your back on the bed with your head hanging over the edge.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. He thought his torment had been over for today, but it was clear Kurt had other plans. He whimpered a “yes, Sir,” and sunk down to the floor, crawling low and slowly to the bedroom. Kurt watched his sub go, his cock stirred again in his pants as he watched the lithe beast that was his husband. He discarded his pants and followed behind him enjoying the view.

Once Blaine was situated to Kurt’s liking, Kurt got to work on his chest. He bent to trail sweet wet kisses along his salty skin, the tip of his tongue tracing every rib and every muscle. His lips finally found Blaine’s nipples. He kissed him there then let his teeth scrape and bite gently. He felt them harden and peak from his touch. _Perfect_ , he thought as he reached for simple wooden clothes pins.

“This will sting, baby,” he warned before he pinched each of Blaine’s nipples and left them there, trapped in agony. Blaine’s deep moan turned quickly into a long yelp. “Fuck. Ow. Ohh, sting is an understatement.”

Kurt removed them gently and all the blood rushed back into them. “Holy shhhhhit,” Blaine yelped again. Kurt placed them back on, equally as gently. Blaine’s mouth only whimpered as he bit his lip, keeping in his pleas.

“You’re such a gorgeous slut like this,” Kurt whispered against his ear, before kissing his cheek. He then stood at the edge of the bed where Blaine’s head was hanging over. His fingers reached down to caress his stretched throat. “You know what’s coming, slut, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” he breathed out.

“And you want it don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.”

“Do you want it gentle or rough?”

Blaine groaned. He just wanted it. Period. “Gentle then rough, Sir.”

“Not rough then gentle?” Kurt teased.

“That would be fine too, Sir”

“Fine?”

“That would be amazing as well, Sir.”

“That’s better. Now, open up.”

Blaine opened and let his mouth hang. His breath became quicker, his cock stood at full attention as he anticipated the inevitable throat fucking he was about to receive. His eyes trailed upward to Kurt’s engorged perfectly smooth cock. He belly rumbled with hunger. He wanted it. He needed it.

“OW, FUCK,” he screamed. Kurt had just flicked one of the clothes pins with his finger which sent intense heat directly to his cock.

“More?” Kurt asked.

“No, Sir.”

He flicked the other one. Blaine cried out and that’s when Kurt filled his mouth, stifling any pleas that Blaine was about to babble. He placed the ball into Blaine’s hand then proceeded to thrust forward, lodging himself into his husband’s throat.

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned out. This was heaven. His sub’s hot whimpering mouth, the sight of his sub’s pinched nipples and erect cock was enough to drive Kurt into a lusty state. He pumped and began to fuck his throat, bending over him slightly, he placed his palms on the bed beside Blaine and moved faster, cutting off any breath Blaine was trying to draw through his mouth. He could feel his balls crashing onto Blaine’s nose. He could see Blaine’s free hand fisting the sheets, his feet paddling the mattress, and his hips thrusting up into the air.

Kurt knew that Blaine loved this – perhaps more than anything they’ve ever experimented with, Blaine loved having his throat fucked. He loved it so much that Kurt had avoided it during the past four days because he knew Blaine could cum just by that alone. “Take it all,” he encouraged, not that Blaine had a choice. “Your whore throat is so good, baby. It’s so tight and gooey and hot.”

Blaine could only moan, which was muffled by Kurt’s throbbing tip. And when Kurt flicked the clothes pins again his screams were muffled too. Kurt could feel Blaine struggling to breathe through his nose. He saw that his body began to tremble and that made Kurt want to feed him. A deep dark feeling came over him and he knew that Blaine was going to get a belly full of cum and soon. He removed the clothes pins one at a time. He knew when the blood filtered back into Blaine’s nipples because he more or less convulsed on the bed and gurgle-screamed against his driving, thrusting cock.

“Oh..Oh my..fuck. Whore. You are nothing but a cock-sucking whore,” Kurt blurted out before his balls tightened painfully then forced cum to spill violently from his cock directly into Blaine’s throat.

Blaine’s hand flew to Kurt’s hip, squeezing hard and pinning him in place. He swallowed harshly, his mouth opening to slurp in breath around Kurt’s still plundering shaft. His choking sounds made Kurt press deeper, deeper, deeper as he dumped his cum straight into his sub.

“Holy fucking hell. Jesus Christ, Blaine.” He slipped out gently and fell to his knees. Blaine’s eyes were closed. His mouth was open and gasping. His fist was still gripping the ball hard. Kurt eased his hand open letting the ball fall out and kissed each of his fingertips while he waited for Blaine to regain oxygen. His mouth moved to Blaine’s chest and down his throat before whispering against his upside-down mouth, “You are so beautiful and so hot and so sexy and so everything and so mine. Mine, mine, mine.”

“Yours,” Blaine sputtered.

Kurt helped him up so that his head was flat on the bed again. He slid along side his body and kissed gently at Blaine’s nipples.

Blaine moaned, “Still sore.”

“I know baby. No shirts for a while,” Kurt smirked.

Blaine’s laughter made Kurt’s heart soar. “You are so evil and so perfect. Thank you for my reward.”

“Your reward hasn’t happened yet, baby.”

“Oh god. Sir. I can’t. I can’t take any more torture today. I’ll cum for sure. I’m still so very on the edge.”

“Yes. You will cum.”

Blaine’s eyes flicked open to see his Dom smiling down at him. “What?”

“You will cum. Today. That’s your reward. You’ve done so well all week and your grades were so fantastic and I’m greedy and want for my sub to cum – for me.”

“Oh God.”

“And you may choose how.”

“What?”

Kurt laughed. “You heard me, slut. You choose. How do you want your pleasure, my prince?” He pecked kisses all along Blaine’s jawline then to his lips.

A low growl escaped Blaine as his mind worked over-time. There were so many ideas running through his brain – so many ways that he loved to cum but there was one that he knew he would not get very often – one that he had always enjoyed. “Sir…”

“Hmm?” Kurt was busy kissing at his throat.

“I want to pound you.”

Kurt stopped and smeared a grin along Blaine’s flesh. “Okay.”

“Okay? Really?”

“I was hoping you’d say that, slut.” He moved down and pressed his lips to the tip of Blaine’s leaky cock and kissed him there. He let his tongue slide out to collect the delicious goo. “Mmm. How do you want me?”

“On your back.”

“Done.” Kurt lay down on his back. The smile on his face was one of amusement but laced with pure lust. He loved Blaine this way. He loved Blaine every way.

Blaine was already out of his mind and, even-though he desperately needed to cum, having Kurt like this was not an everyday or even weekly event, so he wanted to take his time. He wanted to seduce him and love him. He knelt between Kurt’s wide legs. He looked down lovingly. _So beautiful_ , he thought as he leaned down to kiss Kurt’s mouth. He took the kiss. He drove his tongue in and tasted his husband’s mouth. The kiss was dirty and lusty and long. “Mmm, I love you Babyboy,” Kurt mumbled and played with his curls. Blaine blushed and dipped his long lashes – he loved all the names Kurt called him. That was his thing and his thing was the biggest turn on for Blaine. He dipped down to his throat. “I love you too, Sir.”

Blaine drew it out as long as he could. He explored every morsel of Kurt’s body with his lips and mouth. He purred low in his throat as the lust began to over-take him again. He needed release. He needed to cum after days of torturous teasing. He took the lube from the nightstand and drizzled some on his fingers. His eyes never left Kurt’s gaze as he pressed one to his puckered hole, tapping gently, knowing how painful it could be for Kurt as it was not something he was used to.

“Don’t be scared, pet. I can take it. I will take it for you.”

He trusted Kurt so with that he pushed in. Kurt let out a moan of surprise and deep pleasure. He breathed through it and gave Blaine’s free hand and encouraging kiss.

“More please.” Kurt asked.

Blaine added a second lubed-up finger. He let Kurt get used to the sensation before he pumped gently. Kurt’s noises were enough to make Blaine spill his very large and overdue load, but he wanted to revel in it so he painfully held back.

“Sir? May I…”

“Yes.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

Kurt breathed and tilted his head back. “Doesn’t matter. The answer is yes.”

Blaine grinned and removed his fingers. He carefully lifted Kurt’s legs upward into a V and pressed them back towards Kurt’s chest. Then without warning he leaned down until his lips were between Kurt’s cheeks and his tongue was hot and broadly lapping at his opening.

“HOLY FUCK,” Kurt yelped. “You dirty slut.”

Blaine grinned then pressed his tongue in, inching deeper until he simply couldn’t anymore. He wiggled and lapped at the inside of Kurt’s ass, rimming, slurping, and pumping.

This made Kurt crazy. His fist found Blaine’s curls as he tugged hard, his hips lifted for better access and his mouth was now the one doing the babbling. “Fuck, fuck, you’re going to make me cum again. Slut. So good so so so fucking good.”

Blaine’s hands pressed to Kurt’s thighs widening him some more before sliding down to grip at his ass. His mouth hummed against him splattering saliva and lube along his flesh. Now that his husband was sloppy wet he lifted and slid a pillow beneath Kurt’s ass. He breathed, “I love you” as he lubed up his cock. He could see Kurt’s eyes were heavy with lust yet simultaneously alert and watching. Blaine was aching. He wasted no more time in pressing his tip to Kurt’s worked ass and pushed in. In one full slow stroke he _took_ Kurt’s ass. And Kurt growled. He growled deep in his throat, “Blaine…”

Blaine couldn’t move. He was balls deep in his Dom and he was so close. He knew that it wouldn’t take long at all because Kurt’s ass felt so tight, so warm, so fucking amazing. Kurt’s voice beckoned, “Fuck me. I need it hard. I need it now.”

Blaine moved. He slid back then thrust in once. He squeezed his eyes shut willing his cock to behave. He was on the _very_ edge. “Oh god. Oh god.”

Kurt sat up and tugged Blaine’s curls again. “I said fuck me,” his eyes were urgent and the darkest blue. Blaine moved again, this time finding a rhythm as Kurt held onto his hair. He squeezed his cock up and into Kurt’s hole then back and repeated. His thrusts became harder as his need increased. His fist slid around Kurt’s cock and tugged, jacking him off in rhythm to his thrust. “Oh fuck. I’m so close. Sir, please please, your ass feels too good and I’m… I can’t… Please, my love. Oh god.”

Blaine’s babbling hand job in unison with his driving hips made Kurt spill hard all over his hand. And as soon as he did he hissed out, “Cum for me. All for me.”

Blaine didn’t wait for Kurt to finish his sentence. As soon as he heard the word _cum_ and as soon as he felt his husband’s warm seed on his hand he simply could not control the spasms that possessed his body. He came and he came hard inside Kurt. Blaine screamed out in urgent and desperate lust. He pressed his face to the inside of Kurt’s knee and sobbed against it. “FUCK.”

Kurt felt so heavy but moved to grasp Blaine by the neck to bring him down. He didn’t have the energy or the oxygen to kiss him but he held on tightly to him as he kept orgasming against him. Blaine’s body trembled and shook as he cried unabashedly. “Sir…”

“Shhh. You are safe. You are beautiful. I love you so much.”

Blaine turned his face to Kurt’s throat and huddled in a ball beside his sweaty body. He sobbed from the sheer emotion of how much Kurt loved him, of how much he loved Kurt, and from all the pressure finally being released out of him. Kurt’s hand rubbed along Blaine’s back soothing, “My beautiful perfect boy.”

Kurt’s words made Blaine cry harder as he drew his arms around his Dom’s chest. “I love you so much. So much, I can’t describe it.”

“You don’t have to describe it because I know.”

Blaine moved his head so that he could peer up under wet dark lashes, “Orgasm denial is my favourite thing ever because when I finally am allowed to release it is euphoric. Thank you for allowing this today. I don’t know if I could’ve waited two more days.”

“You could have, baby. I know it. But I’m happy to have given you this. You worked hard for it.” He kissed his curls and smiled down into his sub’s sleepy gorgeous eyes. “And it was so fucking hot,” he grinned.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine murmured.

“Rest up, pet because I think soon you’re going to need another one. And this time you won’t get to choose how.”

Blaine lifted his fingers to Kurt’s mouth, silently asking for kisses. Kurt smiled and kissed each of his fingers lovingly as he watched his sub fall into a sweet sleep. It was Kurt’s turn to tear up now as he was overcome by the immense love he had for his boy - his sweet submissive Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.  
> I own nothing.


End file.
